In Which Lee Repeatedly Falls Flat on His Face
by Hugs Lee 13
Summary: Lee is trying to ask Sakura out, but fate keeps on getting in the way. Will our loveable hero ever succeed in winnig the woman of his dreams? Or will he continue to spill stuff on himself and Sakura? THE FINAL CAHPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! For those of you who don't know me (that is all of you but byakuhana) I am a total Lee nut. It took me a while to come up with an idea worthy of his incredible youthfulness, but I have finally done it! I am still working on my other story, but I will _not_ update it until I get _at least_ one more review. But on to this story…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or even anything relatively resembling Naruto. But I do have a friend who is almost Naruto and my sister practically is Naruto, although she doesn't know it. But don't tell her that! Anyhow, I don't own either of them any ways, so I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Sakuras for Sakura

After weeks of getting his courage up, Lee decided he was going to ask Sakura out. It was a perfect day for romance in early spring. Flowers were beginning to bloom, the sky was a perfect blue and there were only a few cloud puffs in the sky. The sun was just about to clear the horizon.

Lee ran down the path to find some flowers. To his great joy he found a large bunch of cherry blossoms. "If I can pick all of these flowers and run to Sakura-chan's house before the sun has finished coming up Sakura-chan will love me for all time! If I fail, she will make fun of my hair and throw things at me!"

Lee grabbed the flowers and ran down the path at top speed. He reached Sakura's house just as the sun came up. Unfortunately, Sakura chose that exact moment to leave her house. Lee and Sakura collided and Sakura got knocked over.

"Lee!" cried Sakura.

"Cha! You baka! What the heck are you doing?" yelled inner Sakura.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan! I brought you flowers!"

Lee held out the flowers to Sakura. Unfortunately, the speed of his running while holding the flowers had torn all the petals off.

" Lee, those are a bunch of stems!"

"Cha! Do you have a brain under that hair?!"

"I don't want your weeds! Here, take them!" She threw them at him. "And you have a lizard in your hair."

Sakura stalked away, leaving Lee and his lizard alone.

"I messed it up again, lizard-kun…"

**The chapters are pretty much all this short just so you know. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I figured that since that last chapter was so short I might as well post the next one too. But don't you get any ideas; you still have to review!**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto in case you were wondering._

Chapter 2

Tea foe Two

Lee walked along trying to figure out what he should try next. "I'm hungry. That's it! I will buy Sakura-chan breakfast!" So he ran down the street to where Sakura usually had breakfast.

"Sakura-chan! I am sorry that I ran into you this morning! May I buy you breakfast?"

"Sure, Lee, knock yourself out,"

"Roger, Sakura-chan!"

"Cha! Wouldn't be bad if he really knocked himself out!"

" Sir, I would like an order of tea as well as a bowl of cereal!" said Lee to the man behind the counter. A man behind Lee came up to order. "I will have a bowl of cereal and some sake."

"Orders up!" The guy behind the counter handed Lee and the other guy their trays. But (oh dear) Lee was destined to embarrass himself once again ("It's in the stars, Lee, you can't go against your destiny," says Neji). The cashier who had served Lee was new and had accidentally swapped Lee and the other man's orders. Then just as he reached Sakura, Lee tripped over a lemon. The sake and cereal went flying into the air and landed all over Sakura.

"Lee!!!"

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan, let me help you get it off!"

"Eew! Is this sake? You know we're underage!"

"Cha! Can't you do anything right, Bushy Brows?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I am sorry, he must have given me the wrong order!"

"Lee, my mom is going to think I'm stoned!"

"Cha! Although it may make Sasuke realize my bad-girl flare…"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Go away, Lee."

"Cha! Go jump in a lake!"

"Yes Sakura-chan…"

**That's all for now folks! Just one more thing.. Insert picture of Columbo **

**I will not, I repeat _will not_ post any more of this story unless I get at least three reviews. If I get at least six reviews I will post the next_ two_ chapters instead of just one. The completion of this story depends on you! (You being the reviewers) Now stop sitting there and click on the pretty purple box!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You guys make me feel so loved! When byakuhana came into homeroom Tuesday and told me I had seven reviews it really made my day! Thank you! Shout out to all my reviewers: fallingfarther, Glimia, otaku no baka, sasukemustdie, Panther Eyes, InvaderWeb, LeeLover09, Animelover5.6, Kukabura, and Coweena. And for all of you who keep on telling me to give Lee a break, don't worry, I know how the story ends! Mwahahaha! Special messages to anonymous reviewers:**

**Kukabura: my dear Australian friend (forgive me if you aren't Australian, but the kukabura is an Australian bird if I remember correctly) thank you so much for reviewing! It was so very sweet of you!**

**Panther Eyes: Thank you from the bottom of my heart! And don't you worry, Lee gets a break round about chapter six.**

**Animelover5.6: Thank you so much! Gives you big hug And that's the point, you're supposed to feel sorry for Lee!**

**And finally, a very special message to sasukemustdie (the rest of you can skip this if you want): My, you have reviewed everything I've written. Are you stalking me!? (Just kidding). Thank you for all of your constructive criticism. You caught me. As you've noticed, most of my stories have a lot of dialogue and I don't like to write out who is talking. I simply put the "cha" in over and over to let the reader who is talking when. I could have put it in Italics, but I was too lazy (that's my inner Shikamaru coming out). But if it so pleases you I will put it in Italics. And I would love to read your story; I just need to find it. Maybe if you would log in before reviewing (Hint hint)…. **

**On to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Lee (he's in my closet right now)… 

Chapter Three

B.J.

Lee walked along, kicking at a rock. "What can I do now…" he asked himself. As he walked along he saw Sasuke (who for my purposes is not evil in _this_ story. Sorry Sasuke haters! He'll be back to normal some other time!) "Hey, Lee, what's up?"

"Sasuke-kun, how do I apologize to Sakura-chan? I just spilled sake all over her."

"I didn't know you were twenty-one,"

"I am not twenty-one! It was all a big mistake. Now I need to tell her that I am sorry, except I do not think she will ever talk to me again."

"Here, I have an idea. Come with me. I'll explain on the way."

They walked down the path as Sasuke talked. "I'm running for mayor of Konoha. There's this guy I know who does skywriting cheap. I'm giving him something to write. You could have it done, too."

They arrived at a small building with a rundown plane behind it. The man behind the counter looked like he had been hit in the head with a wrench one to many times. "That's B.J. He's in charge,"

"He looks as if he was kicked in the head by a horse,"

"Yeah, he looks whacked out, but I'm told he never forgets an order."

"Wait, you are told? You have never actually had this man do a skywriting job for you before?"

"Yeah, well no one in Konoha has had a job done by him before. He just moved here from Village-hidden-in-the-Sound. Orochimaru recommended him to me. He said he's really cheap."

"Orochimaru-sama had skywriting done? How much did it cost?"

"Yeah, he had it done for his birthday one year."

"But what about the cost?"

"Well, technically, Orochimaru threatened to kill him if he didn't do it free, but he said if we give him ten bucks and mention that we know Orochimaru, He'll do it no questions asked."

"Sasuke-kun, is this even _legal_?"

"I don't know. But who care, I'm a politician."

So they walked over to B.J. "Hello B.J., I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is Rock Lee. We would both like to place an order."

"Oh goody! Would you like fries with that?"

"_No_… We want to get some _skywriting _done."

"Well why didn't you say so! May I take your order?"

"Sure… Could you write _Sasuke for Mayor_ over near the town hall?"

"Okey-dokey, little lady. And how 'bout you, young man? Do you play football? I bet you would be incredible. Back in the day I was a tight end for the Hidden Sound team…"

He went on like this for a while, while Sasuke tapped his foot and Lee pretended to pay attention. "But now I'm rambling on again. Do you want to place an order?"

"Yes please, B.J.-kun. Could you please write _Lee loves you, Sakura_ over the park?"

Yes I can young man. Now run along, you have to go fight the wizard!"

"Um, thank you. Good bye, B.J.-kun. Good bye Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks B.J. bye!"

"Now wait a moment little girl, you still haven't paid me!"

"But I know Orochimaru!"

They argued for quite awhile, but Lee had already skipped away, so we will leave them to their bickering.

**That's chapter three. Keep reading for four! Cha!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Naruto…._

Chapter Four

If I could write my love across the sky…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" yelled Lee, "Come here please!"

"What do you want now, Lee. I _just_ managed to wash all that sake out of my hair."

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have something to show you in the park!" I hope it will make you feel better. It is a special surprise!"

"Then why don't you blindfold me so it'll really be a surprise."

_"Cha! Then I won't have to see what you spill all over me this time!"_

So Sakura tied her headband over her eyes and Lee gently and lovingly led her to the park. Over the trees Lee could see the words _loves you, Sakura_.

"Here we are, Sakura-chan. Would you like to get on my shoulders so that you may see?"

"Okay, Lee," said Sakura, who by now was rather excited. Sakura climbed on to Lee's shoulders, untied the blindfold, and then lifted her face to view the words scrawled across the sky. "Ehmagosh Lee! Wow! Thank you so much for showing me this! I've gotta go!" She jumped down, gave Lee a quick hug, then ran off in the direction of Sasuke's house. Lee smiled to himself, in complete happiness, and then glanced up at the sky. Then his mouth flew open in shock. The sky read: Sasuke_ loves you Sakura_.

Meanwhile, over by town hall, Sasuke looked up at the sky and screamed in frustration. The sky said _Lee for Mayor_. "That baka mixed up the orders!"

**Wahahaha! Don't you just love that chappie ending? Now here's the thing Insert picture of Monk. I can't really post two chapters at a time this time so here's the deal: I will not post chapter five until I get at least six reviews! (Thank you for **

**Responding so well the first time, you have restored my faith in the goodness of mankind) Now don't forget to click the pretty purple box on your way out! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear reviewers! I'm running short on time, so I can't do a shout out to all of you this chapter, but you know who you are. Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, but I don't have time right now to lengthen it. Don't forget the three R's!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Chapter Five

Cat Fight

"Hey, Lee," said Shikamaru later that day, "Nice clouds over by city hall. What's your platform?"

"Shikamaru-kun, I am not running for mayor, Sasuke-kun is. There was a small mix up."

"Oh, so it should have said 'Sakura for Mayor' and 'Lee loves you, Sasuke'."

"No Shikamaru-kun! It should have said '_Sasuke_ for Mayor' and 'Lee loves you, _Sakura_'!"

"I know, I'm just messing with you, but it's too troublesome to continue."

"Please do not mess with me. Everyone in Konoha has been messing with me."

"Okay. Bye Lee. Good luck."

Sakura ran down the streets until she found Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" she called. "Sasuke! I found you!" she cried, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sasuke! Lee showed me the skywriting! That was so sweet! Oh Sasuke!"

"Geroff me, Sakura! My campaign is going down the drain because of that stupid skywriting!"

"What do you mean your campaign, Sasuke? Isn't Lee running for mayor, not you?"

"No! That stupid skywriter switched my order with Lee's! _I'm_ running for mayor, _Lee's_ the one that loves you."

"Wha- Rock Lee?"

Sasuke walked off mumbling to himself. "Maybe if I start passing out buttons I can still get a following before my speech…"

Sakura walked along in the dimming light. "Sasuke doesn't like me?"

_"Cha! What the heck!"_

As Sakura reached the edge of the city Temari came out of an alleyway. "Sakura, you better back off. Sasuke is mine."

"No he isn't Temari."

_"Cha! Go away Sand Girl!"_

"Sakura, I'm going to kill you if you don't back off!"

"Temari, no."

"That's it Sakura! You are so dead!" And with that Temari ran at her, kunai in hand.

"Ahh! Temari! What the heck!"

"Start running Sakura!"

Sakura ran into the park, dashing through the trees. Temari chased after her. Then Sakura tripped and fell into a bush. Temari didn't see her fall and kept running past her. After a little while Temari realized that Sakura wasn't in front of her anymore. She went back to look for her, but Sakura had climbed into a tree. So Temari went running of to the west side of the woods to continue her search. Sakura sighed with relief and jumped off into the trees, going in the opposite direction. After going for a little while she heard yelling and kicking up a head of her. She quietly sneaked along the branch until she could see into a clearing at the edge of a lake.

**Yeah, sorry, that was a crappy chapter, but I didn't have much time. Please read and review anyways! Nine reviews this time, because the next chapter is the final one. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

It is time for the final chapter in this saga of youthfulness! Oh how sad! But I have another Lee story that I'm just raring to post (and this one has Kiba in it!) Now, to make all of you happy (ahem Glimia) I have attempted to make this chapter longer. I hope it pleases you.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I still own Lee, and now I own Sakura too! (She is sitting on my desk right now.)_

Chapter Six

Sometimes what you want the most is there all along.

There in the clearing was Lee, training in the moonlight. "If I cannot do 100 push-ups, I will do 500 sit ups! If I cannot do 500 sit ups I will do 1,000 kicks!" Sakura sat in the tree and watched him training. "Won't he hurt himself doing so much?" she asked herself "He is so dedicated…"

_"Cha! Look at those muscles!"_

Then Lee stopped his conditioning exercises and turned to the lake. "If I can swim the length of this lake and back in one minute I will win Sakura-chan's heart! If I fail I will be doomed to watch her life unfold form the shadows forever!" And so he jumped into the lake and began swimming his heart out.

"Wow. He must really like me… Why…"

"_Oh my gosh he took off his **shirt**!!! He is so hawt!!!"_

Lee swam as quickly as he could, slicing through the water like a blade. But by the time he had finished his lap too much time had already passed. "I have failed. Again…" Lee said in a voice full of defeat. He rolled over and floated on his back, closing his eyes to the night sky above him. Sakura gazed down at him in the water. Her heart seemed to almost swell in her chest. "Does he really _care _about _me **that**_ much? A moonbeam shone down on Lee's still face. A faint smile seemed to play about his lips, not much, but enough. Sakura felt _warm_ somehow. "He really is quite cute…" She would have been to content to sit there and watch his floating body forever, but suddenly a crash came in the undergrowth. "Oh no! Not now! Not Temari!" Sakura twisted around on the branch to look for the Sand shinobi, but lost her balance and fell out of the tree.

"Aiigh!"

_Thump._

"Ouch…"

Lee's eyes flew open with a start and he jumped out of the water.

"Sakura-chan! Are you all right?"

Sakura flushed a deep red. "Y-yeah Lee. I think I am."

"_Cha! He's even hotter up close!"_

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you? You are covered in dirt and scratches and you have leaves in your hair."

"Yeah," Sakura winced, "I had a little run-in with Temari. What are you doing?"

"I am training." Lee said nervously. His face began to flush red. "Sakura-chan, would you like to wash that dirt off? No! I do not mean anything like-I uh, - Oh dear- Well, the lake is right here, and I figured you might, well…" Lee faltered as he spoke and managed to trip over what he was saying several times.

"_Cha! He reads minds!"_

"It's alright Lee I understand. I would love to!" Sakura had answered a bit too quickly. Lee looked at her closely; a bit confused about why she was suddenly accepting an offer he had made her.

"_Cha! I am such an idiot!"_

" I-I Don't want to interrupt your training though," She tried to cover up what she had said.

"No, it is alright Sakura-chan."

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence, both wondering why they had just turned the other down. And then they both tried to speak at once.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to swim with me?"

"Lee, would you mind if I swam with you?"

They stared at each other. "Sure" they said in one voice again. Sakura giggled as Lee turned red again.

"_I like it when he does that."_

"I would love to Lee."

_Wait, did she just say 'love to'?_ Lee asked himself. But Sakura dived into the lake before he could ask. He smiled and dove in after her.

They treaded water in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Then Sakura broke the quiet that had gathered around them like a cloud. "Lee," she paused than started again, "Lee, did you mean what you said at the chunin exam? Did you really mean you would protect me with your life?"

Lee was taken aback, but he answered anyways. "Absolutely Sakura-chan, I would die for you!"

"But why?"

Lee was even more perplexed by this question. "What do you mean Sakura-chan? Do you think you are not worth protecting?"

"Uh…"

"Sakura-chan, you are very valuable to me. I do not care what happens to me, as long as I can keep you safe."

Another awkward silence sat between them. They looked at the water, the sky, and the trees, anything but each other.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan. I was much too forward. I was inconsiderate of your feelings and should have put your comfort before my own love." Lee looked at the water and spoke slowly and quietly. Sakura looked at her, and after a moment of consideration swam up to him.

"Lee," she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her. "It's okay." And with out a second thought she kissed him right on his lips.

Oh sob! It's over! I hope you liked that. I had to completely rewrite it because it was really fast-paced and awkward before. But I think I got the quality up. Thank you all reviewers: SereneDarkness13, otaku no baka, InvaderWeb, nejileefan440, PhinalPhantasy, murai-sakura, Glimia, Panther Eyes, My5tiC, _byakuhana_, Jasmine Dawn Pendragon, Animelover5.6, fallingfarther, LeeLover09, Kukabura, Coweena, and of course, who could forget sasukemustdie. Thank you every one! And so that I can avoid posting too short chapters in the future, please write in your review what you think a good length for a chapter (i.e., between 12 and 13 words. You know.) Thank you, youthful friends!


End file.
